The total synthesis of maytansinoids, anti-tumor macrocycles, is underway. Routes to the four major portions of the molecule have been successfully implemented and all but one of the seven stereochemical centers have been incorporated. Model studies on the biological activity of the carbinolamide moiety are also in progress to assess the specific active sites in maytansine. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: A. I. Meyers and Michael E. Ford, "Oxazolines XX. The Synthesis of Achiral and Chiral Thiiranes and Olefins by Reaction of Carbonyl Compounds with 2-(Alkylthio)-2-Oxazolines", J. Org. Chem., 41, 1735 (1976). A. I. Meyers, D. R. Williams, and M. Druelinger, "Enantioselective Alkylation of Cyclohexanone via Chiral Lithio-Chelated Enamines", J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 3032 (1976).